Papers Please
by gokart48
Summary: Deep within the depths of the Outrealm is a alternate Ylisse where the world is based on Socialism. In this world, border control is a very important issue and only one man is capable of making sure that no one tries to forge their passport and enter Ylisse illegally. (Inspired by the indie game Papers Please)


_Papers please is an indie game where you play as the inspector in socialist Arstotzka who stamps passports to either let people into the country or deny them. If things are really bad, than the inspector has the ability to detain them and they are never seen or heard from again. This is an important and tedious job, and I believe we all know who is up for such a task in the Fire Emblem realm._

* * *

Day 1: 5:59 AM Border between Ylisse and Plegia

Frederick sat at his chair waiting for his shift to start precisely at 6:00 sharp. As he waited he read the memo and rule book for the 15th time.

_Greetings Inspector._

_ We need you to keep a sharp eye out for anyone trying to forge their entry papers. We are depending upon you to do this job accurately. Failing to do so will lead to penalties. __You will be docked pay for your first transgression and executed for your second. _We will pay you per person you accept or deny into the country. If you see enough people than maybe you can afford to feed your family tonight. Below is the required protocol you must follow. If you have any questions than please keep them to yourself. 

_All Entrants must provide valid Passport  
All Documents must be current  
Ylisseans must provide ID  
Foreigners must provide a valid entry permit.  
__No Valmese natives are allowed entry.  
No contraband_

_____Glory to Ylisse_

*Ding* The old clock rang and Frederick lifted the blast wall from his iron barred window. There was a small hole in the middle so people could give their papers and it would protect Frederick from anyone trying to attack him.

**"Next."** Frederick called and his twelve-hour shift began. As he called out a woman with light blue hair entered his booth in shining gold armor.

"Papers please."

"H-here." The woman handed him a passport and her ID while wincing in some pain. She was clutching her shoulder and it appeared to be bleeding.

"Reason for entering?"

"I am returning home. My Pegasus has been severely injured and my comrades have..." Frederick looked at her papers why she stated her reasons and he carefully checked for any discrepancies.

_Name: Phila_

_Country: Ylisse  
Gender: F  
__Hair Color: Light Blue  
__Expiration: 28.12.23  
__JHFH-4GYX_  


Frederick grabbed his stamp from his desk and inked the passport with a green _APPROVED_ mark.

"Welcome back. Glory to Ylisse." Frederick said and gave her documents back.

"*sniff* If only I could have done something...Thos poor Pegasus knights died because of those damned archers!"

...

"Ms. You are holding up the line." Frederick said coldly.

"I...I am sorry... It's just that I lost everyone under my command and...gods.

"Ms. you are delaying the line, you need to leave now or I will detain you."

"Wait what?"

"I will _not_ warn you again."

"Okay, Okay I am going!" She hastily grabbed her papers and left as she grunted in pain from her wounds.

**"Next."**

...

A large man opened the door wearing a huge smile to go with his sword and mercenary attire.

"Papers please."

"Oy! Gregor has them right here." He grabbed a crinkled paper and a worn book from his pocket and slipped them through the iron bars.

"Reason for entering?"

"Gregor hears beer is better in Ylisse. Gregor is also tired of desert."

_Contri: Plegai  
Ginder: Man  
1Z34-ABC3_

Frederick shook his head and was slightly appalled. Gregor gave him a passport that was made from crayons and old scraps of papers. He immediately grabbed his stamp and pushed it down to give it the mark _DENIED. _He handed the papers back and Gregor was shocked to see the red lettering.

"Oy! Why you deny Gregor?"

"You need a real passport and an entry permit."

"Gregor give you passport. Gregor made it himself!"

"You need a valid passport and you need to register with your local city.

"Ah, okay, Gregor understands. Gregor comes back with better passport." He said cheerfully and left.

**"Next"**

...

A person in Plegian robes entered facing the iron bars and smiled recognizing the face.

"Ah! Hey Frederick. I see you got a job after the war."

"Papers please."

...

"There you are my friend."

"Reason for entering?"

"I am looking for a job. Perhaps we could work together again just like old times.

_Name: Robin_

_Country: Plegia  
__Gender: M  
__Hair Color: Brown  
Expiration: 28.08.31  
8FF2-VJFE_

"I am going to need you to remove your hood."

"Oh yes, of course." Robin said calmly and removed the cover.

...

Frederick looked at Robin intently and then glared at the documents, "...There seems to be a problem."

"Oh? What's wrong." Robin asked confused.

"I cannot verify your gender."

"What?!" Robin asked thinking he misheard Frederick.

"State your sex." Frederick said dryly.

Robin paused in shock for a second before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "HAHAHAHA AHaha, ha ...*ahem* Thanks Frederick, I needed a good joke. Any chance to laugh in these dark times is a welcome sight.

Frederick was not satisfied with the answer and stamped his passport with the red _DENIED _ink and handed it back to him.

"Huh? Frederick why did you-?"

You did not give your gender. I must assume the papers were forged.

"What?! Come on Frederick. It is me! Robin, we fought together in the war remember? We both braved the unbearable fire and pain together. Glory to Ylisse and all that stuff.

"I do, but I cannot let you in Robin."

"Frederick, you don't understand! I need a job or else I will starve. I have searched for three weeks and I finally got an opening in Ylisse."

"...Come back when you can verify your gender."

"Frederick!"

**"Next"**

...

A man with silver hair entered the booth with a huge grin on his face.

"Papers please"

"Here ya go." He smiled

"Reason for entry."

"To meet my fiancé. I had to leave the country for a couple of years to dance for work so we could afford to live together, and all that hard work has finally paid off." He beamed in pride.

_Name: Inigo_

_Country: Plegia  
Gender: M  
Hair color: Brown  
Expiration: 28.02.27  
5FSV-8FS4_

"There seems to be a discrepancy with your passport." Frederick said and grabbed his stamp.

"Oh? What's wrong?" Inigo asked puzzled.

"You hair color does not match."

Inigo laughed, "Funny story about that. You see my mother married Stahl in the first time line, but in this one she-"

"Passports must be valid and up to date, no exceptions."

Inigo's heart sunk and he cupped his hands together to plead his case. "Please sir, it's her birthday tomorrow and I was going to propose! Here, I have a picture of her." He fumbled around in his pocket and then showed it to Frederick... "Look, isn't she the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?

_DENIED_

Frederick handed the book back. "No exceptions."

Inigo gasped and look in horror at Frederick. "I...I...I am not leaving until you accept my passport! Nothing will stop me from reaching my beloved!"

Frederick sighed and pushed a button on his desk called 'detainment'. It opened a small drawer and he grabbed the whistle from inside. He blew on it and it echoed through the small room.

Immediately, two guards busted into the room and grabbed Inigo's arms. "You can't do this to me!" He cried and kicked trying to break the hold, but all it did was irritate the people holding him. One of the guards hit Inigo in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword and Inigo was knocked unconscious. The other guard pulled a brown bag over his head and tied his wrists with a rusted metal wire that cut into him. Then they picked him up and carried him out of the office.

**"Next" **


End file.
